Many serious errors occur during drug delivery, and specifically, during a high stress situation as in a resuscitation situation. Stress and the need for preparing the drug dose in a hurry increases the potential for errors. Many errors in intravenous (I.V.) drug administration are fatal.
It is one object of the present invention to reduce the number of medication dosage errors, reduce potential for human error, especially in critical situations like resuscitation and trauma care.
Closest Known Related Technology:
There are systems that provide a solution for dosing and dilute I.V. medication. These systems are of large scale designs and are located at the main hospital pharmacy, they are not portable and not adopted to be used at bedside location, and they are incapable of using patient life signs or using medication that are packed in ampoules (a standard package).
For example, U.S. Application 2005/224137 entitled “Device for Reconstituting a Drug Vial and Transferring the Contents to a Syringe in an Automated Matter” by Tribble, et al, discloses an automated medication preparation system in the form of an automated syringe preparation that includes reconstitution of the medication and delivery of the reconstituted medication to a syringe. The system includes an automated fluid delivery device that is movable in at least one direction and is adapted to perform at least one of the following operations: (1) receiving and discharging diluents from a diluents supply in a prescribed amount to reconstitute the medication in a drug vial; and (2) aspirating and later discharging reconstituted medication from the drug vial into the syringe. The system also includes a transfer device that includes a first section for piercing the septum of the drug vial and a second section for sealing, yet releasably, mating with the fluid delivery device. The transfer device is constructed so that it remains within the drug vial for multiple uses without the need to pierce the septum more than one time and therefore, the disadvantages associated with the prior art are overcome. The transfer device has a first channel extending through the first and second sections for carrying diluents or reconstituted medication and a second channel that is in fluid communication with a vent that is formed as part of the transfer device to permit air to flow into the drug vial.
For example U.S. Application No. 2006/0178578 entitled “Vision System To Calculate A Fluid Volume In A Container” by Tribble, et al, discloses a system for calculating a volume of fluid that is disposed within a container. The system includes (1) an imaging device that captures and stores an image of at least the volume of fluid in the container; (2) a background disposed behind the container so that at least the volume of fluid in the container is disposed in front of the background; and (3) a processor that performs at least one operation on the stored image to calculate the volume of the fluid within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,761 entitled “Vial Loading Method And Apparatus For Intelligent Admixture And Delivery Of Intravenous Drugs” by Bloom, et. al., discloses a vial-loading mechanism for a system that prepares and delivers one or more IV drugs to a patient. The vial-loading mechanism is used to load a vial onto a cassette spike and includes a vertical support member located adjacent to the spike. A holding assembly holds at least one vial. The holding assembly is mounted to the support member so as to be positioned between an upper position for loading a vial and a lower position for piercing the vial with a spike. The holding assembly has an arcuate-shaped holding member for holding the vial. A catch is provided with an engagement unit for securing the holding assembly in the lower position. This arrangement provides an easy way to add, retain, and remove vials from the system and protects the clinicians that do this from contacting the spikes and hurting themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,035 to Khan, et al, entitled “Automated Use Of A Vision System To Detect Foreign Matter In Reconstituted Drugs Before Transfer To A Syringe” describes an automated medication preparation system including automated syringe preparation that involves reconstitution of the medication. The system includes: an automated device for delivering a prescribed unit dose of medication to the syringe by delivering the medication through the uncapped barrel. One exemplary automated device for delivering a prescribed unit dose of medication to the syringe is in the form of an automated device having a fluid delivery device that is movable in at least one direction. The fluid delivery device is adapted to perform the following operations: (1) receiving and discharging diluents from a diluents supply in a prescribed amount to reconstitute the medication in a drug vial; and (2) aspirating and later discharging reconstituted medication from the drug vial into the syringe. The system further includes a sensor for detecting any foreign matter (e.g., undissolved drug, pieces of septum, etc.) present in the reconstituted unit dose of drug prior to transfer of the reconstituted drug (unit dose) to the syringe.